


Giggly

by PurpleFluffyCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drabble, F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFluffyCat/pseuds/PurpleFluffyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus uses his potions expertise to potent effect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giggly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lupin_Snape mood theme drabbles challenge, with the prompt 'giggly'

"You put WHAT in his tea?!"

"Oh, come now Lupin, a man of Albus' age and experience is likely to be all but immune to an aphrodisiac like that; a few slithers of moontleroot never hurt anyone."

"But it could be dangerous, Severus! After all, there are ladies who sleep on this corridor."

"I am quite aware of that, Lupin. Who is to say I wasn't working under commission?"

The question hung in the air as Remus' imagination conjured all-too vivid images of the possible ramifications of that statement. He turned slightly green.

"You mean, Minerva actually decided..."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Lupin. It's likely to kick in about...3, 2, 1 - now."

Severus and Remus exchanged amused glances and then crept to the door of the study to peer along the dimly lit corridor. 

A flash of purple velvet dressing gown and long white beard tiptoed sprightly from the door of one bedroom to another. The blur was topped by a red rose held between smiling teeth and a 'kiss me kwick' hat in red tartan.

Both Severus and Remus almost collapsed in suppressed giggles and wished they had been holding a camera. Once the door was closed their mirth was given full voice and tears of laughter began to roll down Remus' cheeks.

Severus regained his composure first and reflected that Lupin would be giggling on the other side of his face when he had eaten his dinner that night - spaghetti bolognese, loving seasoned with the rest of the moonleroot supply...


End file.
